Akatsuki trouble
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Saku is staying in the Akatsuki mansion to get stronger.... they all like her and show it... what happens when SasuNaru are love birds and Gaara wants his turn with Saku? And whats with her being as scary as the writer? Even worse? Yep hilarious drabble
1. Chapter 1

I walked with Itachi into the mansion. He said it could make me stronger so I fallowed him... this was not what I figured he meant.

"Tobi's a good boy so why did you steal my con-" Suddenly a boy with a mask on stopped and turned to me. "She's so cute!" He cried and ran toward me.

I braced myself for the connection but he was immediatly intercepted by a boy with white hair that was brushed back with a 'wtf now why did I get up again?' shirt on.

The boy hugged me so tightly I couldn't even breathe. "This ho is mine!" He cried making me glare. I kneed him in the groin making him cry out in pain then collapse fainting.

"Watch it! He might sacrifice you to his god!" A certain fish boy called out to me as he tackled down the boy in the mask.

"Alright the guy you beat up is Hidan, Tobi is the masked kid, Kisame is the fish boy, Sasori is the puppet lad, and the girl with the long blonde hair is a guy and his name is Deidara. Okay and the rest are Konan the blue haired chick and Pein is covered in peircings.... I would introduce the other guys but they died... wait Zetsu lives but... yeah he might eat you so stay away...." Itachi informed me as everyone stared.

"Um... Hi I'm Sakura." I said simply. They all blushed lightly before running up to me and hugging me.

"Itachi... help!" I cried hoarsly but it turned out he was one of the ones hugging me.

I fought my way out of thier grip only to make them all laugh.

Suddenly sasuke ran into the room. Everyone got off of me then and covered my eyes.

"Brother get some clothes on!" Itachi complained making me blush scarlet.

"Where's Naruto! What have you people done to him!" Sasuke shouted making my eyes widen.

"He was in your closet remember?" Sasori mumbled making Sasuke run out of the room.

"Okay.... so this was how I was supposed to get stronger?" I asked simply making Itachi smirk as they all backed up from me.

"Trying to handle these freaks will make you _too _strong." Itachi rowled at his friends as they all started whistling and looking away.

"So where's my room?" I asked making them all smirk at me. Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight I was supposed to sleep with Tobi. Kinda fun if you think about it.

"Sakura-chan Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cried rushing me to his room. Half of it was filled with dolls and childrens books. The other side was filled with blood covered weapons.

"So... where am I laying? On the right side or left?" I asked yawning.

"How about under?" He asked batting his eyelashes as he took off his mask.

"Under?" I asked glaring.

"Yes under the bed." He answered innocently.

"Oh. No thanks." I answered going into the bathroom changing.

"Sakura... I can't help it if I... erm go after you in your sleep."

5 seconds later....

"Deidara can I rotate to you?" I asked sweetly as the blonde opened the door.

"Sure babe come in yeah." Deidara said making me smile thankfully.

"So you found out that Tobi is bipolar? When did you figure? Before or after he... erm did stuff?"

"BEFORE!" I screamed making Deidara stare at me shocked.

"Oh okay you still have your innocence... WE CAN'T KILL TOBI NOW!!!!" I sweat dropped.

5 seconds later...

"Hey Itachi can I bunk with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in Itachi's arms. His legs were tangled in mine.... "GET OFF ME DICK HEAD!"

Instantly Itachi let me go and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SAKURA!!!!" All the Akatsuki shouted running into the room.

"He had his legs around me!!!!" I whined making Itachi smile as he stood up unsteadily. We all gasped at what laid before us.

"You wear pink tighty wighties...." Deidara whispered making us all sweat drop.

"So?" Itachi asked then lifted me into his arms.

"Put the girl down and you wont get hurt..." Sasori said calmly while taking out his puppets. I stared noticing the knifes in his otherwise innocent puppet hands.

"But... I want to snuggle here forever?" I asked trying out my suggestive powers!

"Awwww!" Tobi cried as they all went puppy eyes on me... then they realized what I said.

"Not with a skank like him! Let the bitch find his own ho!" Hidan cried grabbing me and dragging me away from poor Itachi.

"YES!" A voice screamed from down the hall. We ran over towards the voice to see a spiky blonde haired blue eyed tan boy grinning. "I've been in your room for eight years and I'm finally free!" He cried making us all glare at the beaming Sasuke.

"What? He wasn't gay before...." Sasuke started but everyone cut him off and covered my innocent ears.

"Sasuke... will you please watch what you say around our delicate flower?" Zetsu asked leaning towards me.

"You're a plant..." I said blankly poking his face.

"Yes."

"Plants are yucky." I answered watching Zetsu crawl into his emo corner.

"Erm... yeah you are definately a keeper." Konan, I suppose... well she had blue hair, said from the shadows. She patted my head.

"Yeah so just dont send anymore members into their special reserve emo corners.... they tend to destroy it." She warned before the boys suffocated me once more.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled at my art work as Sasori entered his room. He stopped and stared at my creation then walked over slowly.

"You... um... put make-up on my puppets." He said questionably then smirked noticing no one else in the room.

He suddenly was laying on top of me examining my face. "No make-up... good. Then it wont get smeared." He mused making me glare at him. I shoved him off of me earning his laughter.

I smiled as Hidan as he knocked on the door. "Sakura-chan! Lunch is ready!" He called then gasped when he saw Sasori on the ground dazed with blood trickeling down his nose.

He cussed about Sasori ruining cuss my innocence cuss and that cussing cuss wasn't that bad cuss compared to cuss what Sasori cuss probably did cuss. I sighed and walked out the door leading the way to Sasuke with his man purse.

"You are so gay." I snickered making him wack me with his purse.

"Naruto let's go!" Sasuke huffed. I watched them stalk into Sasuke's porn filled room slamming the door. I raced downstairs before I could hear anything.

Suddenly I stopped and turned around. I walked up the stairs slowly making Hidan stare at me curiously. I knocked on Sasuke's door angrily, not even surprised when he opened the door only wearing a towel.

"Give it." I said simply holding out my hand. He smirked at me and let me glimpse at his porno posters and pornographic video games.

"Oh... Naruto give Sakura the bra... wait... erm... how about we go out now and buy you a new one?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Yours is a little gross right now..." Naruto added making me blush scarlet.

"Oh my god... you did not..."

"We kinda did..."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to the lunch table causing quite a few raised eyebrows.

"She didn't have a suitcase so no bra. Naruto and Sasuke expiremented with it." Hidan explained casually.

"We're off!" Sasuke cried making me turn away. I didn't mind these guys knowing about my problem. It's not like they'd take advantage of me or anything.

They all eyed me with lust... nevermind. I glared at Tobi who tried and failed horribly to conceal his drool.

"Ok.... I'm going to hide in Sasuke's room..." I muttered then ran for my life. Sasori was leaning against Sasuke's door smirking.

"So you're wearing nothing underneath that shirt?" He asked slyly.

I shoved him out of the way and hid in Sasuke's room. It stunk of everything I would avoid in this house but didn't everyone?

"Sakura its me Deidara, un... the boy that would never hurt you!" He coaxed making me open the window silently and climb out.

I landed in a secret garden trail of cherry blossoms. I noticed a boy with orange hair and several peircings training ahead of me.

I smirked and walked toward him. "Hey Pein!" I called making him turn his glare to me.

"Hello Sakura." He said simply holding out his hand as my emerald eyes gazed into his.

I took it making him smirk holding me up to him. My chest against his and he leant down to kiss me.

"Hey Sakura we should buy you some clothes." Konan sighed making me nod and follow her to her car.

Pein gazed after me making chills run down my spine.


	6. Chapter 6

Konan picked out a whole bunch of lolita outfits while I chose some gothics. This was all for me though so I just had to deal. I had on a bra (thank god) and Saliva t-shirt with ripped jeans and combat boots.

I smirked as Gaara walked up to me. "Sakura I heard you live around here now." He said simply making Konan eye him from the gothic racks.

"You heard right." I answered and looked at the belts examining them to find one that might hurt the most but not cause too much attention.

"So you want to hang out with me sometime? I heard Sasuke lives around here too we could ask him to come with us." Gaara said making me smile.

"Sure! Let me just ask the guys... and Konan." I said turning to face her.

"Wait... you need to ask someone from the Akatsuki group?" He asked confused making me smile sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm kinda living with them." I answered making him glare.

"Dude if you got a problem with the gang... well... that sucks cuz we pretty much own your friend." Konan said grabbing my arm and winking before she kissed my cheek.

I pushed her away laughing making Gaara sweat drop. "Does that mean I have to worry about you too? Not only are the guys dangerous but so are the girl." I sighed making Gaara stare at me in alarm.

"Bye Gaara!" I called as he left.

"So what's up with the minnie me?" Sasori asked from behind me.

"He didn't seem to like us yeah." Deidara said from beside me.

"And Tobi's such a good boy!" Tobi whined making me chuckle.

"Stalkers." I said simply poking each of their foreheads.

"I don't like that guy." Pein growled.

"You wont like any guy that tries to take off with our ho." Hidan snickered earning a punch in the gut.

"She's so cute..." White Zetsu said sparkely eyed.

"We could do so many things to her..."

"No but we shouldnt!" Zetsu argued with his black sighed making us all sweat drop.

"I'm going now..." I said backing away right into Lee.

"MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!!"

"Never mind I'm with you guys." I sighed earning their evil smiles. Naughty boys... -_-'


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes burned as Pein walked toward me. I was holding my breath while he glared. My chest felt tight as I continued to restrain myself.

Suddenly the rest of the Akatsuki entered including Naruto and Sasuke. They were mad at eachother. Sasuke accidently broke Naruto's picture of Sakura.

I sweat dropped when they screamed about it. It's not my fault I'm cute.

Everyone burst out laughing. Pein lost a bet with me so he had to wear a dress. He actually looked hott with his red strappy dress on.

Finally I tossed him the heels making him glare at me. "Remember our bet?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah yeah... I said that Naruto would never care about that picture when you said he'd even fight with Sasuke if something happened to it." Pein sighed making the boys stare at me shocked.

"Yep now thank you and go away I have a date tonight." I said making everyone gasp.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I ran over and opened it wide making Sasuke smirk.

"You all got dissed. She ditched you all for the transvestiting pediphile." He snorted as Orochimaru leaned down to kiss me.

I gave him a swift gentle kiss then waved bye winking at them.

"You got the goods right?" I asked as Oro took out the skittles.

"Oh My God you are awesome!" I shouted jumping up and down over the gift.

"So what are we going to do as you continue with our weekly meetings to devouloge on skittles?" He asked making me smirk.

"Easy! Eat more skittles!" I cried as we left on our normal pretend date.

"I am practically your father so do you really think its safe to live here with these boys?" He asked grumpily.

"No not really."


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I walked inside the mansion four hours later a sack covered my head as someone tied my hands behind my back and tied my legs together.

I was instantly picked up and raced to one of the many rooms. I yawned as I was placed in a chair with the sack thrown off my head. A single bright light bulb greeted me.

Along with all of the Akatsuki.

"Hey guys what up?" I asked casually as they nodded to Itachi and Sasori.

"Sakura are you in love with Orochimaru?" Itachi asked sweetly.

"Not really."

"How long have you been 'dating'?" He asked making me smirk.

"Eight years... well you can just say as long as Naruto's been locked up with Sasuke." I joked.

"So... is this an open or closed relationship?" Sasori asked making my eyes widen.

"It's somewhat open. Then again he's the only one I trust with my... Well I trust him more than I trust anyone." I said looking away.

"What do you trust him with." Sasori pressed making me glare.

"With me." I answer cockily making them all glare. Of course this was a bold face lie. I just trust him with the skittles.

"So do you like us?" Itachi and Sasori asked at the same time.

"That's a good question glad you asked."


	9. Chapter 9

**I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET AGAIN!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER PEEPS!!!! **

Sasori coughed lightly before lifting a brown journal that was worn from being read so much.

Deidara glanced up then gasped at the book. He practically jumped out to grab it but Sasori easily moved it out of harm's way.

I smirked watching the spectacle as everyone else went on with their work and Itachi went on with his sappy romance manga. It was one _he _wrote.

"Why the hell did you write this?" Sasori asked darkly making Deidara whimper.

"I was excersizing my creative ability!!!!" He cried as he continued to attempt to get his beloved journal.

I laughed lightly trying to imagine Deidara sitting _still... _I could get no farther. Anything else would be over impossible.

Sasori glanced at me. Then blushed. Then turned away quickly covered his face with his left hand.

I stared at his reddening face as Deidara smirked. Itachi quickly hid his 'Hormones for losers' bottle in his cloak making me snicker. If I only knew...

"So you gave Sasori an extra dose of hormones?" I asked making everyone but Itachi stare at me in shock and horror.

"If I gave him my hormone pills then he would be raping you right now." Itachi said not even glancing up.

My eyes widened then instantly I turned to Sasori and Deidara curiously. "Then what were you blushing about?" I asked earning an awkward silence.

"Um..." Deidara muttered glancing at his journal swiftly.

"I wana read it!" I cried earning them to stare at me in alarm.

"Deidara..." Sasori whispered making Deidara glance at him in the same horror he had earlier.

I walked up to them determined to read the his journal. I walked up to them so that I was leaning against Sasori fully.

I licked my lips slowly staring at his own. My fingers trailed his thigh making him shiver.

"Deidara she's doing exactly as you wrote." Sasori hissed blushing madly.

"I'm in it?" Suddenly I had to read it. Nothing would stop me.

"God Sakura. Deidara only writes porn." Konan said mache she was doing.

blushed scarlet. Deidara was so going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

I had to get my hands on that journal. I needed to know if it was bad or flat out wrong with me.

He started to _sell _to the rest of the akatsuki versions of those akatsuki with me. This might work to my advantage.

**Hidan Attempt**

I knocked on his door to be welcomed by a shirtless white haired bastard.

"The journal." I said simply earning the door sent in my face.

**Konan Attempt**

"I love you baby but not that much. I'm too horny right now come back later." She grinned mischievously making me run away.

**Itachi Attempt**

'Gone to read the horny book, the horny bastard will be back later.'

i glared at the sign then turned away in defeat.

**Sasori Attempt**

"I don't own any."

"What?! None at all?" I asked astonished by his maturity.

"No because I will be doing them very short-" I slammed his door right into his shocked face.

**Zetsu Attempt**

"Sakura you should go now..."

"But you didn't even open the door!" I protested.

"If I do you... will be raped."

I turned around and walked away swiftly.

**Pein Attempt**

"No."

"I didn't say-"

"No."

"Come on let me spea-"

"No."

"Do you have dreams about me naked?"

"Yes."

"Thanks you for letting me-" I punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face.

"Beat you up."

**Kisame Attempt**

"Sakura! I love you so-"

I slammed the door.

So not worth it.

**Tobi Attempt**

"Sure." He said leading me in.

"What?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yeah I have twenty different versions. You can read the mild one to start out with."

"You're a god Tobi thank you so much!" I cried then flipped open the book and started reading.

"Tobi is a good boy." He smirked then began reading his newest two.

Oh my god... Tobi is so not a good boy...

Deidara is so dead..


	11. Chapter 11

"Sakura where did you hide the body? We have been looking for two weeks." I glanced up from my lemon juice that had chunks of skittles withen to smirk at Itachi.

"Let the fucking bitch tell us on her own Fucking time. The whore probably doesn't want you to piss your pants with the fucking details you horny bastard." Hidan said calmly making Ita sweatdrop.

"Please tell me you did not put him in my room... god saku please tell me you didn't..." Sasori asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I would never put him somewhere would he would ever be noticed." I said simply making everyone stare at Sasuke's door.

What happened was that according to the camera no akatsuki member will admit to putting in my room... Well Deidara came into my room right after I decided it was alright to trust my room with a chair sized jar of skittles.

Deidara was looking for something to blow upwhen he saw my skittles. After I strangled him and beat him up to a bloody pulp... well this is what is going on two weeks later... they are still looking for the body.

Deidara's POV

I stared up at the big blue eyes that stared at me happily as my body slowly went numb. I was going to die.

"I've never had anyone to talk to before! Especially in here! Yuck right?" Naruto cried happily. Wait... he can tell I'm human! That's great right!

He patted my stomach and smiled. "Your head may look a little odd but i still think you and I can be friends!" Naruto cried making me sweatdrop... nevermind.

Suddenly Sasuke ran in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?!" He screamed making me shrink back then groan in pain.

"Sasuke I finally have someone to talk too!" Naruto cried making Sasuke smile at him.

"I love you too uke now go back to talking to the porno posters... NOW YOU BLONDEY WILL DIE!!!" Poor Deidara was definately taken out by Sasuke with the help of how badly Sakura injured him...

Poor unsuspecting hottie....


	12. Chapter 12

I was watching Monsters inc. as the other Akatsuki members babysat me. Konan ran her fingers through my hair as Deidara put me on his lap.

Suddenly Itachi burst in with alot of slutty looking girls. "Hello my fellow members!" He shouted happily as Kisame covered my eyes.

"How dare you attempt to ruin our Sakura's innocence!" He cried making everyone gasp and run over to protect me.

"Geez. I know I won't get laid by Sakura any time soon so I decided to improvise!" Itachi said smirking at the slutty blue haired tramps.

Instantly Zetsu picked me up and held me close to protect me from the mean horny Itachi.

"We will be occupied in my room... Sakura please do not come in for..." Ita quickly counted all the girls. "9 hours."

"Fine then! Sasori let's go to your room and do what they are going to do!" I growled making Saso smirk as I led him to his puppet filled room.

I pulled out Candyland and we both started to play. The Akatsuki all sweatdropped.

"Ooh I want to play!" The sluts cried.

"I will never get laid with you around will I Sakura?" Itachi cried before going to his emo corner.

I won 13 games out of 15!!!!!!!! I am just that awesome. Sasori cried anime tears the whole game. I have no idea what his problem was.

I mean Itachi was just going to play this anyway and I wanted to play too...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the reviews I convinced myself to update when I wanted to watch the new Vampire knight. Sorry that its not as funny as the others just Zetsu isn't all that funny.**

I was going to get over my annoyance. Nothing will stop me. I can do it. I will do it.

Suddenly Zetsu walked down the hall making me jump back.

"Get away!!!!" I screamed making him stare at me oddly.

"Remember when she told you plants are yucky?" Pein said yawing from behind him.

"Pein..." I warned but he just smirked.

"Well there's a little bit more to the yuckiness. She's flat out scared of plants."

I turned away trying to stop myself from screaming as Zetsu started to cry anime tears. He threw his version of Deidara's journal across the hall and wailed.

"This book is full of lies!!!!" He screamed and ran away making us sweatdrop. I walked over, picked up the book, and began to read.

Pein carried me off to my room rolling his eyes in the process.

"God Sakura how can you read that crap?" Pein asked glaring.

"And ignoring the copy in your jacket..." I said slowly laughing when he noticed his version there.

"Yes ignoring that." Pein retorted blushing lightly.

"God what's yours about?" I asked earning a slight pervy smile.

"Erm.. Something worse than Candyland."

"Idiot Candyland is not worse its amazing!!!!"

"You have so much to learn young perverted one. So much to learn..."


	14. Chapter 14

"I love you so much my dear lovey dovey!!!!" The girl cried wrapping her arms around Hidan.

"I'm sorry but this could never work." He replied making me tear up.

"But I love you so much Kusterd!!!" The girl sobbed.

"This could never work." He said sounding pist.

"Why couldn't it work?!" She wined making me what with cruel impatience for what he would say.

"Because I hate you." Now I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing letting the tears flow as Hidan glared at me.

"Jeez why did you come anyway?" He asked sighing and shoving the poor girl away.

"Well you said you were an actor!!!" I laughed out loud as the poor girl began to cry.

"Did you not like my acting?! I worked all night writing my script!" The girl cried making Hidan roll his eyes then glare.

"You worked all night and still the script sucked." Hidan said simply smirking at the poor idiotic girl.

"Yes she did now when is this movie coming out?" I asked motioning to the camera crew, director and random make-up destroyers.

"Some time in the spring." He stated yawning.

"What?! Hidan its winter now so..."

"Yeah its coming out soon."

"Why did I just find out?"

"Well you just asked."

"Quit being a smart ass and why haven't you been cussing?!" I cried making him smirk.

"I don't cuss in front of the crew."

"Idiot."


	15. Chapter 15

It was Christmas setting up time in the mansion of the Akatsuki. With Deidara locked away in his room for his fear of the fat man posters, and Itachi trying out drag this was just another Christmas set up day... Except now they have Sakura.

"Sasori that is not how you make a popcorn necklace!!!!!" I shouted slamming my fist into his gut making him choke on his popcorn.

"Nice balls Itachi." She said nodding and grinning at Itachi making him go red and choke too.

"She meant the candy corn balls you dick head!" Konan jeered making me turn away and stare at Zetsu. I started to back away slowly right into Pein in his Santa suit.

He smirked and shoved me into Zetsu's arms making me squeal. Yes I squealed... and damnit quit laughing!!!!!

He smiled down at me making me shiver. "Hey Zetsu..." I wimpered.

"Why are you so scared of plants?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto hang up some ornaments.

"My dad put some in my room... and they grew... and grew.... and covered my whole room!" I screamed and started to thrash in Zetsu's arms and he rocked me back and forth.

"Erm..." Itachi started then stopped as he stared at me like this o.0

"Uh..." Sasori started then suddenly he was all 0.o

"Yeah that's just weird." Konan finished.

"Shut up!" I shouted and slowly started to relax as Deidara came out of his room.

"This is just so Christmas isn't it?!" He demanded.

"The fat man controls all of you making you go against each other about what?! PLANTS!!!!! He's a fruit cake! A friggin Fruit Cake!!!" Deidara spazzed.

I took off my shoe and threw it at his head knocking him unconscious.

"he's right. It's not Christmas when someone doesn't say an conspiracy theory about Santa." I agreed making every nod.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dedicated to Alice Heartless. Now quit spazzing I finally did it and here's your damn Haku. **

I flashed my teeth as the picture was taken. The 'fat man' patted my head making the Akatsuki glared.

"What do you want for christmas young one?" He hoed making the others watch me curiously.

"Well I got a machine gun last year... and I got a gothic hello kitty knife for valentines... So how about a sword! A Japanese fudel era one!!!!" I cried suddenly hyper now bouncing on his lap as he stared at me wide eyed a scared fake grin on his face.

"Um... well... run along little girl!" The poor guy cried making me run along to my waiting friends.

"Sakura... that was... erm... interesting." Itachi finally said making me look at him confused.

"It was just another boring Santa visit." I answered casually making them all turn away making me roll my eyes.

"Jeez quit acting like freaks! We have to go to Hot Topic people!!!!" I cried punching the air with my fist and dragging their sorry asses to my favorite store!

"Sakura... yeah." Deidara whined as we entered to be greeted with an MCR song. Cemetary drive.

"Hey Haku." I said simply ignoring the crying Deidara. Haku greeted me lazily as he looked back at his gothic style magazine. His black nail polish and eyeliner were painfully obvious.

"Dude why do you wear make-up?" Kisame asked curiously his eyes wide. Itachi just shook his head as he turn to stare at the beautiful nail polish display.

"Because I'm emo." Haku answered then turned back to his magazine.

"STEREOTYPICAL HYPOCRITE!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted making him turn to stare at me blankly.

"Not all emos are like that! Look at everyone in the room!" I whined when he rose his eyebrow skeptically.

"Don't make Sakura mad! Be a good boy like Tobi." Scarily Tobi actually liked the gothic stuff here.

"I AM A GIRLY MAN!!!!" Haku screamed making us all freeze for a second then he glared. "You were supposed to leave..."

"Hey Hidan do you think this shirt would look good on me?" I asked holding up a Three Days Grace t-shirt.

"Yeah it'd look bitchin bitch!" He cried happily as we both went Chibi!!!!

"Why the hell didn't you guys leave?!" He demanded as we continued to ignore the spazzing girly man.

"Hey Deidara this place isn't so bad... compared to Sasuke's room." Sasori had to add making Deidara nod gratefully.

"WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING TO NO ONE?!" Haku screamed making me turn to him and smile sympathetically.

"It's all right. We all hate it when the voices in our head quit talking to us."

Everyone stared at me very oddly. Then they nodded at Haku in sympathy as he covered his head in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewer kittenkat8 yes... It is somewhat long since I decided to write it longer than normal. **

My eyes burned as I fought back tears.

"Sakura... he didn't mean to." Itachi whispered trying to comfort me.

"It's going to be all right! The sun will shine tomorrow." Kisame told me grinning.

"I'm just happy I wasn't the one who did it this time." Deidara smirked.

"Ignore the idiot." Sasori muttered smacking Deidara on the back of the head.

"Is the fucking bitch all right?" Hidan asked softly as I wiped my eyes.

"No so shut up!" Konan whispered angrily making Hidan pout then glare, finally he just settled with flicking her off.

"You are all quite lively tonight. I'm sorry Sakura for your loss." White Zetsu said simply making me sniffle.

"God you look so hot when you tear up like this..." His black side murmured evilly.

Instantly the Akatsuki were sheilding him from me.

"I need to take my pills more often..." Zetsu grumbled walking away.

"Leave her alone." Pein grumbled making me glare at him.

"This is all over Tobi eating one of her god damn skittles. It's stupid."

"You shouldn't of said that..." Deidara muttered from past expirience. When I was done with Pein there was no chance he would ever be able to have kids again...

"Pein..." Konan sighed then shook her had at the orange haired bastard.

"What?!" He demanded as the nurse scolded him for speaking when he was bruised up this badly.

"I actually considered going bi and being with you for a while. Well we never would of had fun for very long anyway." Konan said simply making everyone snicker including me.

"Konan you are so silly, but you got it all wrong." I said simply pointing my fork at her as I attempted to finish my skittle cake before Tobi noticed it almost gone.

"What?" She asked making me smile and shake my head at her in disapointment.

"He doesn't need a penis to play Candyland. Just arms, brain, and eyes." I said matter-of-factly making them all burst out laughing leaving me curious and innocent as normal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dedicated to Chibi Vamp-chan... thanx for reading a ton of my fics and yes Candyland is a fun and amazing game with Suger plums and Chocolate kings. The mud monster is also in there...**

Christmas eve dinner was going badly to say the least.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SERVE FISH WITH **ME **HERE?!" Kisame shouted.

I paused with the sushi midway in my mouth. Konan patted my back. I was the one who chose dinner for tonight.

"What's wrong with the damn fish?" Hidan asked after promising not to cuss as much as normal.

"I'M A DAMN FISH!!!!!" Kisame shouted making us all nod.

"But Kisame your a shark..." Deidara said slowly making Itachi roll his eyes.

"I'm not part shark... I'm part dolphin." Kisame whispered making everyone but Itachi stare, completely shocked.

"Oh... ok. Give Kisame the fruit." Sasori said simply.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A FREAKING DOLPHIN DOES NOT MEAN I ONLY EAT FRUIT!!! GIVE ME SOME DAMN LAMB!!!"

"You heard the man... I mean fish..." I cried then muttered the mistake softly.

"Erm... Deidara get the fucking lamb now before the dolphin eats us..." Hidan whispered looking scared.

"Kisame... sleep with one eye open tonight. I think I might be hungry for more fish tonight... and I _**love**_ dolphin." Zetsu smirked making Kisame's face turn white as he shrunk back in his seat.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Christmas!!!! I grinned at the tree as I saw it.... with... no... presents...

Suddenly the other Akatsuki members came downstairs. I started to cry anime tears.

"What's wrong cutie?" Tobi asked softly making me glare and point wordlessly at the tree.

"What's wrong with the tree?" Itachi asked plainly.

"Did you piss on it again Zetsu?" Hidan asked making me glare harder.

"No presents." I said simply in a voice so dark everyone cringed.

"Sakura honey we were hoping to take turns giving you the christmas gifts... in our rooms... with the door locked... soft music playing... hopefully moaning." Sasori grinned in pleasure as he continued to imagine such games of Candyland.

I stared at everyone curiously.

"What about Santa?" I asked making them all laugh.

"No. Actually Deidara and I both try to take him out every year." Sasori said simply making me gasp in horror.

"But the fat bastard always gets away. In fact the damn fat dude got in a brought you a present." He glared handing me a red box from Santa.

I ripped it open and gasped. It was full of condoms.

"Remember... Be Safe!

From Santa!"

I glared at the card and threw the box away. Even I knew what condoms were. They were toys for boys and girls when they decide to preform a cute hug but don't want any children just yet. See I'm smart!

"Sakura..." Itachi started tryig to control his laughter.

"You know its bad when Santa decides he needs to give you protection for Christmas."


	20. Chapter 20

I screwed up and I did so horribly. I don't know why but the chapter 20 and 21 were for some reason replaced with a random document I gave up on a while ago. Sorry to those who never read the latest chapters! I will try to get them back for your reading pleasure! they were very _interesting. _In fact it was the end of the fic. I was going to have you guys vote and tell me if you wanted me to continue... lolz but I will get it back up soon or by Pie Hell I will rewrite it myself.

Pie Hell... does exist! Do not mock the Pie Hell terror...! (I hate pie with a bloody passion... no pun intended)


	21. Chapter 21

**ha! I have finally updated! sry life sux and i'm sick... but hey you get ur chapter right! if it sux i blame it on the sickness...**

Today was Itachi's turn for babysitting me. not like I need it or anything... excluding all the emo corners I've blown up and members I've nearly murdered...

I was in Itachi's arms as he cradeled me to his chest with his akatsuki coat around me. I rested back onto his chest as he hummed a soft sweet lullaby.

Smiling at the innocent tune I snuggled into his torso. I closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around my legs pulling me into a comfortable sleeping position. It felt so... nice snuggled against his warm chest.

When I woke up a couple hours later he was smiling down at me as he put my light pink hair behind my ears.

My face went red as I pouted at him. "I could of done that by myself you know!" I grumbled making him chuckle lightly.

Suddenly Sasori entered the room with one of his small animal like puppet in his hand. It was covered in fur except for the human puppet arms. He made it wave at me making me laugh and reach out to touch it. Suddenly the puppet took my hand and kissed it softly. I giggled feeling like a child.

I looked up at Itachi to see him glaring at Sasori. "It's not your day to babysit her!" He hissed making me play with the puppet again.

"Yeah well she was so bored that she fell asleep. I figured a puppet might make her happy for a little while unlike you." Sasori smirked making Ita-chan's face go red.

I stared up at Sasori before smirking evilly. His eyes widened slightly before I turned to Itachi. "Do you want to play Candyland with me?" I asked sweetly.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok I don't think I ever admitted this... I'm very sick... not sick with the flu... no I got rid of that last week. Lol I just started a new story on my joint account called Fanclubs and Perverts. If you want to read it tell me and I'll give you the link. We haven't posted it yet but we've written 4 chapters already. Lol and yes Sakura is as cool and skittle obsessed as all my other stories. Just wanted to let you guys know before you read the chap. (Fanclubs is funnier than this story... just to let you know ;p)

Tobi was babysitting me today. No fun... he keeps measuring me. "Just fourteen more measurements..." Suddenly he blushed scarlet. "Um... what's your bra size?" He asked making me tilt my head to the side.

"Im somewhere in the D's why?" I asked as his nose started to bleed through his mask.

"Just wondering..." He muttered sadistically as his hand slipped over my chest as he measured my collar bone.

"Sasori this feels more like sexual harrassment then dress sizing!" I called making the akatsuki run into the room before Tobi could move his hand.

Two seconds later Konan was in charge of getting the rest of my sizes.

"What are you guys measuring me for anyway?" I asked getting annoyed as all the boys watched Konan with loathing.

"Oh that's easy. Kinky maid outfits, lingerie, nurse outfits, cocktail dresses, swim suites, cat costumes.... that sort of thing."

"Oh ok." I replied plopping a skittle into my mouth.

It was just another day at the Akatsuki mansion....

Sorry it was so short... but yeah this is important for the later chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

**Holy crap! I am officially back! That was the longest grounding ever! Now prepare for the most undates ever! Oh my gosh I missed this place so much!!!!!!**

So apparently cosplaying is a new holiday. Every September 23 the Akatsuki cosplays. So today we are all cosplaying as Ouran High School Host Club characters.

"Haru-chan!" Deidara shouted hugging me tightly. I glared down at him. "That's not a very Haruhi look." He grumbled making my eyebrow twitch.

"Yep that's it!" Tobi grinned eating a pieve of cake.

"That's it! Hunny you're correct! This is the perfect cosplaying act of all time!" Konan shouted and clenched her fists as she did so.

"Yes you did do exceptionally well. Both you and Renge." Pein said writing in his black folder like book.

"Yea." Sasori agreed.

"Okay this is getting too weird." I said raising my hands and trying to back away.

"Oh! So you have a problem with our little gathering Har-u-hi!" Zetsu cried making me scream.

"YOU'RE COSPLAYING AS MY FATHER?!" I screamed making everyone smirk at me.

"Oh so you didn't get the memo?" Pein asked making me glare at him.

"How inconveiniant." Sasori said simply making me turn and stare at him oddly.

"Who are you cosplaying as?" I asked making him smirk and look at me with a dark and mysterious stare.

"I'm cosplaying as the guy that didn't give you the memo and wants to see you angry." He said making my eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" I shouted and raced around the mansion trying to capture the meanie.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you Amaya for your review! I just wish more would review! -pout- Oh well. If you review I update way faster! XD which is hard to imagine I know. **

I stared at my skittles jar for a second then walked up to the jar and opened it up slightly.

My eyes narrowed. Someone stole a skittle from my skittle jar.

Sneaking out of the room I began watching all of the Akatsuki. Who looks guilty? Who would risk a death sentence?

"Everyone!" I screamed getting everyone's attention. "Meet me in the living room." it made the others laugh nervously at how serious I am.

I don't joke when it comes to skittles.

"Now I can be nice or I can be a demon who wants to destroy every person in here down to their last cell!" I growled making Deidara gulp and Tobi huddle behind Itachi.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked sounding so bored I almost slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU! A SKITTLE HAS BEEN STOLEN FROM ME AND YET YOU ACT AS THOUGH THIS IS NO BIG DEAL AND A WASTE OF TIME!" I shouted making everyone's face pale.

Suddenly the song suicide ride by ai tunes became stuck in everyone's head but Tobi's. He was thinking of the song sugar baby.

"Now you all know how scary I can be when it comes to my skittles-"

"Duh! That's why we're all so scared, un!" Deidara cried making me punch him in the gut.

"No interupting." I said simply making the others stare at me in horror.

"Is it really such a big deal Saku-chan? It was just one skittle!" Konan laughed nervously making me stand in front of her and place one finger against her nose.

"I'd hate to think you were hiding something from me." I whispered darkly making everyone in the room freeze.

The room stayed silent. "Now I will ask one time. Who stole my skittle?" I asked making Tobi stare at me curiously.

"Wait Sakura! Didn't you eat a skittle five minutes ago? The only reason I noticed was because you only ate one." Tobi said making me sweat drop along with everyone else.

"I-I feel so ashamed! I'm so sorry!" I cried and ran upstairs. Suddenly I wanted pizza so I turned around to head downstairs.

"Good save Tobi! I almost got killed!" Itachi laughed making my eyes widen.

"No biggy! Tobi's a good boy! He didn't want you to get hurt!" Tobi laughed.

My eyebrow began twitching as I glared. "Hello my little thief." I said softly making Itachi and Tobi pale.

**They are so dead.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you alice for your review!!! XD but you should read Janitor's closet one its funnier and I keep spazzing with updates! LOL anyway here's the promised update! R&R ppl!**

Normally produce shopping is a drag and I hate it but when the akatsuki come... It's horrible, annoying, flirty, braggy, money-filled, and thievery.

"Saku-chan!!!" Tobi whined making me look over to see Hidan holding a poor little bunny in his hand.

"What now?" I growled walking away from the cute boy offering me to try a raspberry.

"Don't bother getting involved. You won't let me kill humans as sacrifices so I chose a bunny!" Hidan smirked making me stare at the bunny that looked at me with its big dark eyes. The bunny's white soft looking furr and small body looked so cute. It made me want to squish it until all its guts poured out, then walk away and leave it on the side walk.

"No Saku-chan! Bad girl!" Tobi cried making me turn to look at him.

"What?" I asked making Tobi look at me with hurt filled eyes.

"I could tell you were thinking of squishing the poor bunny till it died and leaving it on the sidewalk as you walked away!" He whined making Itachi and Deidara walk over to us.

"Sakura how could you!" Itachi cried stealing the bunny and holding it in his arms gently.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Deidara agreed petting the bunnies head.

Suddenly the cute little bunny opened its pretty little mouth and chomped down on Deidara's long slender fingers. The cute wittle bunny seemed to be laughing too. Ten seconds later everyone was staring at the burn marks on the side walk.

The akatsuki and I all stared at it in shock as Deidara glared. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YEAH! YOU SHOULD NEVER BITE DEIDARA YOU JERKISH EVIL BUNNY MAN, UN!!!!!" He screamed making even more people stare.

"The bunny didn't deserve to go." Tobi muttered glaring at Deidara as we were all escorted back home by a nice police officer named Hinata.

"Sakura Haruno I can't believe you allowed this boy to blow up a poor innocent bunny like that!" Hina cried as I just glared at Deidara.

"**_That bunny was evil!" _**We all just rolled our eyes as Hina continued to rant about the poor innocent bunny.

"Deidara... because of you I didn't get to eat that raspberry from that very cute boy now did I?" I asked sharply making his eyes widen in horror.

"Sakura you can't kill Deidara." Pein said making me pout and glare out the window.

"It's no fun then." I grumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes another chappie! Holy crap... I think this is basically the before fic of Maybe We Still Are Insane! Which is so epic! lol!**

I glared at Tobi as we entered the mansion. "What?" He asked visibly shivering under my glare.

"I didn't even get to buy anything!" I shouted then ran up to my room and slammed the door before sulking i a corner... I was looking forward to buying berries.

I glanced at the window in my room and smiled slyly. I'll just go by myself. I can be sane then right? I can last a whole grocery trip acting sane... well I used to be able to before I came here. I wonder if it's too late. I climbed out the window and walked to the famer's market.

"Hello." I said softly to the boy who was offering me a raspberry before. He smiled at me and handed me the berry. I blushed for a moment then took it. "I'm Sakura." I whispered eating the berry slowly. Honestly I could care less about the boy. He was cute sure but it was the berry I was after.

"Sakura?" A voice asked making me turn around. There was Tobi holding three bags of berries.

"TOBI!!!! YOU'RE THE SWEETEST!!!!" I cried running up to him and giving the boy the biggest hug I could.

He just smiled and hugged me back. "I forgot that you wanted to get these... you were spazzing about them all week, and I felt back for making you lose your opportunity to get them." He explained making me kiss him on the cheek.

"Sakura!" Itachi shouted as Deidara got several clay foxes and started throwing them at a colony of bunnies.

"No Deidara!" I shouted running toward him trying to stop the boy. Hinata was called again to pick us up.

"How many did you kill?" Hidan asked eyebrow twitching as he obviously tried very hard not to cuss. I made him stop because he did it in front of three year olds. They tried to copy him.

"I think I was able to destroy seventeen, yeah!" Deidara smirked making Itachi flat out laugh.

"Actually it was more like none. They all got up like nothing was wrong. Those stupid demonic bunnies." He snickered making Deidara glare with a savage look in his eye.

"No way blondie!" Hinata growled. "I'm not letting you murder any bunnies no matter how demonic you say they are!" She cried making Deidara start crying.

"You don't care who you hurt on your unrelenting persute of so-called justice do you, yeah?!" He demanded making her shrug.

"If I'm on duty and Sakura's involved then I'm there. Sakura and her friends I should say." Hina corrected herself making Deidara think for a second.

"How will you know when she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"If you were ever Sakura's friend then yea I will arrest you if you get out of hand." She answered making Deidara curse. This was not looking good for him.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up in pure darkness feeling bored. "Hello. I'm Kakuza and I'm officially holding you for ransom! Mwahaha!" A voice cried making me yawn and sit up.

"Hey dude. I'm Sakura. Do you gots any skittles?" I asked making the man sweat drop as he turned on the lights.

"No... you do realize I'm holding you hostage right? You're tied up and about to be gagged." The man said making me laugh.

"The akatsuki will save me." I stated making him cough.

"I'm one of the akatsuki but I hid myself from you and the others so I could come up with a fitting bounty on your head." He stated making me stare at him curiously.

"It's ransom not bounty." He glared and kissed me deeply as a punishment.

"Shut up and be a good hostage. The other idiots have already gone up to 17 million for your return." He chuckled looking down at his computer.

"Haha you called yourself an idiot!" I laughed making Kakuza's eyebrow twitch.

"She can't be gone! **We never got to eat her** no she's not edible! **That's no fun why are you always so mean **because I'm nice... isn't that obvious? **Smarty pants... stupid Sakura won't let me cuss... **dude she's been kidnapped!" Zetsu cried from upstairs.

"Stupid. You never took me out of the mansion? You really are an idiot." I sighed then got comfortable leaning against the wall.

"Tobi's a good boy and he'll find Saku!! Saku I'm coming to save you!" Tobi shouted making me sweat drop.

"Thank you Kakuza." I sighed making the man turn around and stare at me oddly.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Simply because you've taken me away from those idiots."

When I was finally given back Sasori made sure to give me a full body rub making me punch him along with the other Akatsuki members (including Kakuza).

"Is anyone going to tell Tobi I'm back?" I asked making the others laugh.

"No way!" Konan grinned making me roll my eyes and go to bed.

It's just a normal day with the Akatsuki.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dudes I've been so busy but this weekend I'm going to try to update all of my fics, that are not finished! I have to deep clean my house tomorrow sadly but no school monday so yay!**

"Hey Sakura do you want to go out on a date?" Hidan asked making me stare at him for a second. The others stared too. No one here's asked me out yet except for Hidan now.

"Sure. Tell me the time and date when you figure it out." I said simply then turned on the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya.

"No Itachi!" Kisame cried as Itachi began to practically inhail all the liquor in the mansion.

"Do you know how much your binge drinking will cost us?" Kakuza asked his eyebrow twitching. It didn't look like Itachi cared.

"How about tonight at Chili's?" Hidan said making me grin and nod. "Okay I'll see you then!"

"Watch... he's going to his room to sacrifice enough bunnies to be able to go out on this date." Deidara said making me stare up at Hidan's room in horror.

"Hidan no!" I shouted and ran up the stairs to his room. When I entered he had an innocent bunny in his hand.

"You will feel the pain you caused me during your little rampage trying to kill me..." He whispered evilly. I punched him in the back of the head and glared.

"Don't sacrifice any mammals! How about butterflies?" I asked coming up with any substitute I could instead of mammals.

An hour later...

"That wasn't nearly as satisfying as humans... their blood didn't explode or do anything cool. It was so boring." Hidan grumbled as I checked the clock.

"Dude we gotta go! It's time for our date!"

Itachi POV

My pure innocent Sakura... was taken on a date by that sociopath! I need to rescue her... but ow... my head...

"Itachi-sama?" Kisame yelled. It sounded like it at least. I glared and immediatly sent him to my world of torture and blades.

I need to help my Saku.... ow... thinking hurts... is this what it feels like for Sasuke? Suddenly Naruto entered the room silently and hid in my closet. I couldn't bring myself to force him into my world of torture and blades... he's gone through enough.

"Brother! Have you seen my Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted making me glare and send him into my dark little world. Wow that feels good.


	29. Chapter 29

**I've decided to write another chapter. Oh and I finally figured out a plot for this fic but you guys wont see it till around the 50th chapter. Then there's two sequals. **

I glanced at Zetsu for a moment then looked down at my cereal. Then I looked at him again. Finally he turned and stared at me.

"What is it my sweet **Sexy** no just sweet **and sexy **Sakura. I am not fixing what I said... black zetsu will just say it again **yep we all know I will**." He said making my eyes widen.

"Why is there suddenly a black and white Zetsu when you were always just white?" I asked making his dark side laugh like crazy.

"**Yea! Tell her whitey! I'd bet she'd love to hear all of my delicious daydreams about her and different cooking oils!** No! I will taint her innocent ears!" I stared at him curiously then picked up my bowl and walked away almost bumping into Kakuza.

"You do know how much money you are currently making our organization spend on you correct?" He asked dryly making me look up at him sadly.

"Does that mean I should leave? I don't want to be a bother!" I told him making the boy's eyes soften as he patted my head.

"You're fine. I'll just cut Deidara's and Sasori's art budget. That will give us all a nice bonus." He smirked making me smile then walk away. I don't want the others to know what I just did... it'd be nice to see how bad they kill him.

I bumped into Itachi then spilling my cereal with milk all over him. "Holy crap! I'm so sorry Itachi-sama!" I cried trying to clean up my mess with my own clothes. His nose began to bleed slightly before he ran away making me notice the cleavage i accidentally showed off. "Oh... oops."

Starting to get bored I went down to the basement to see Kisame and a whole bunch of alcohal. "Dude you are my savior!" I cried running up to him to grab a bottle or more. Immediatly he was in front of me turning my body around and pushing me up the stairs.

"Nope. I will not get in trouble for having you as my drinking buddy." He smirked seeming to be kind of tipsy.

"You do realize I'm 21 right?" I asked making him laugh at me.

"Nice try. You're actually sixteen... and already graduated from school... nerd." He sighed then shoved me out of the basement before closing and locking the door. I sighed and turned around. Crap... I'm still bored.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for the review! I always update faster then I'd planned when I get a review! XD anyway if you have funny idea for this fic don't hesitate to tell me. Plus if you want to see a specific character in the next chapter then yes do tell me and I'll make sure he/she is there! Crap... keep forgeting about Konan and Pein... I'll add them in this chapter! lol**

"Pein... do all those peircings hurt?" I asked making him stare at me for a moment then continue to read his reports. I sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey Pein I bought you more pain medication!" Konan called entering the room. Immediatly Pein jumped up and ran toward Konan. Suddenly he glanced back at me, blushed, then hid away in his room.

"So I was right after all." I grinned making Konan glomp me.

"You are so KAWAII!!!!! What were you right about?" She asked continuing to hug me tightly. I stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"I asked Pein if his peircings hurt..." I whispered my face beginning to turn purple.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed getting Deidara to come down from his room still looking depressed from his art budget cuts.

"Holy crap! Konan you're going to kill her!" He cried making Konan let me go as I slid to the floor gasping for breath.

"Oops." Konan laughed then quickly left the room.

"This is a job, for mouth-to-mouth!" Deidara smirked leaning towards me. I was too exausted to shove him away. Immediatly all of the Akatsuki were there fighting over who got to give me mouth-to-mouth. Instantly Pein kissed me making the others glare.

"If you weren't our leader then I would sacrifice you to Janshin!" Hidan growled still trying to refrain from cussing. (I don't cuss sorry guys!{ignoring some of my fics})

"Tastes good. Like berries." He said making all of the Akatsuki challenge him to a fight to the death. I got up then and left them. I need to go do my laundry while they're distracted.


	31. Chapter 31

I glanced around the room and pouted. It looks like no one's home. Oh well… I might as well relax and control the television until they get here. I flipped through the channels then turned on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

"No!" Hidan screamed making everyone stare at him oddly. Suddenly everyone was home, yes.

"What now?" Sasori growled looking slightly agitated.

"Sakura has the channel changer, yeah." Deidara cried making everyone look at me with a death glare.

It was weird that they were all glaring at me since they normally look at me with admiration and love, but I don't blame them. The person who has the channel changer controls all.

Immediately the Akatsuki tackled me to the couch trying to steal away the channel changer. Finally I slipped it inside my bra. No one was willing to get it knowing that they would be pounded into nothing then the channel changer would be stolen.

Suddenly Naruto walked up to me and took it out while pressing play on my show. Everyone looked at us oddly as we leaned against each other watching tv.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Sasuke came running down the stairs. "Naruto! Why do you keep running away!" He shouted making poor Naruto hide behind me rather adorably.

Funny thing it. It didn't feel perverse when Naruto grabbed the channel change from inside my bra. For some reason it felt normal.

Poor boy was dragged away upstairs while he reached his arms out trying to stay with the rest of us. "Poor boy." I said simply then picked up the channel changer and continued my show.


	32. Chapter 32

**this chapter is dedicated to Chibi Vamp-chan! We were spazzing about how cute Naruto is in this fic so this chapter is all about sakura, naruto, and konan! plus pathetic cooking**

I grinned at Konan as she showed me how to cook. Sadly I kept messing up. I turned the water black somehow. "Sakura! I can't believe… how did you do that?" She cried looking down at the pot in shock.

"I-I have no idea!" I whined then fell back into the kitchen chair. Suddenly naru-chan came in making me smile at him.

"Saku-chan? Can you make me some lunch?" He asked making my eyes water as I looked at his puppy cute features.

"I think I better make you the lunch Naruto, Sakura just turned her water black." Konan laughed kissing my cheek before starting to prepare some ramen.

"It must suck being stuck with Sasuke in that disgusting room." I sighed looking under the cabinet for Kisame's alcohol. I couldn't find any making me sigh. Oh well.

"I don't remember a life without him." He whispered thinking really hard. "The only thing I remember is the ramen in Konoha." He said making me grin.

"One of these days I'll take you with me and we'll travel to all sorts of cities so you can see that there's another world other than that room!" I grinned making him nod happily.

When Konan set down the ramen I glanced at my water in shame. Instantly Naruto began to drink it thirstily. "They both are yummy!" He smiled then dug into his food and my pathetic water.

I glomped him then squishing the cute little boy as tight as I could. He's the cutest thing ever. "Naruto!!! I love you!" I grinned making him blush softly as his smile widened.

"I love you too!" He cried.

"You two are just talking like bro and sis right? I don't think I could handle losing to an innocent kid like him." (couldn't insult cute little Naruto) Konan said making us both nod.

"You are my new bro!"

"And you're my sis!"


	33. Chapter 33

I glanced over at the boys. They all looked so… _boring_ today. It made me angry and annoyed. "You people suck!" I shouted and ran up to my room.

They all had looked up at me blankly then ran up the stairs with me. "Sakura seems to be getting more and more **heartless** lately. Hidan did you get her into the** stupid, retarded, and idiotic **religion of yours." Zetsu asked making me smile for a moment.

"I swear I didn't!" He cried making Tobi start giggling.

"Sakura's going to be so mad! You swore!" He laughed making several fighting sounds happen outside my room. I laughed then and tried to cover my voice with my blanket.

"Sounds like someone's in a better mood." Pein said dryly making me laugh harder.

"Sounds like someone hasn't had his meds today!" I said through the door making the Akatsuki laugh. Funny thing is… I didn't hear Pein laughing.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Sasuke called through the door making my face go white as I looked at Naruto under my bed.

"I won't let him have you!" I whispered making Naruto smile and nod.

"Okay well I'm bored." Kakuza groaned.

I opened my door then and glared at him. "Why do you think I made such a big show of ditching you boys! You're becoming boring!" I growled then slammed the door in his face and burst out laughing.

Yes I consider slamming a door in someone's face as funny. At least I'm better than Hidan. He thinks blood spatters are funny.


	34. Chapter 34

How can Pein expect me to think that cleaning each of the Akatsuki's rooms is a good payment for living here? I growled under my breath heading into Deidara's room. I took one look at his room that was covered in black bomb marks then closed the door and moved on to Sasori's room.

"Sasori?" I asked walking into his room. From floor to walls then even ceiling, there were puppets and puppet parts. Sasori was in the middle of it all sleeping. I decided that this is another room I'm going to skip.

"Hey Sakura!" Konan grinned walking up to me. "Sasuke's been in a foul mood. He hasn't seen his precious Naruto in days!" She laughed making me laugh too but it was obviously fake. "You didn't… no you know better than to hide Naruto don't you?" She asked making me nod.

"Of course I do!" I assured her mentally hoping I locked my room door and the closet too. Poor Naruto… but I can't let Sasuke find him!

I walked into Konan's room to see it perfectly clean except for one book that was slightly tilted on her dresser. I decided to go ahead and fix it to show that I'm doing my job… kind of.

As soon as I did, a trap door opened and a shrine of my pictures with lighted candles and roses opened up from the back wall. I stared at it for a moment, my eyes wide. Then I moved the book to its former messed up setting.

I ran into Hidan's room to scream when I saw him sacrificing Naruto. I stopped him before he could kill my little brother. "No! Bad Hidan!" I shouted hugging Naruto to my chest before running him into my room and hiding him under my bed.

I ignored Hidan's room after that. I am not cleaning up the blood. Same goes for Zetsu's room. Finally I sighed. I think I've gone through enough for one day…

"Ha! You still haven't looked at my room!" Pein smirked making me chase him around the mansion trying to strangle him.


	35. Chapter 35

I laid down in my bed and thought about why I was sent to live here. Oh well. I stood up instantly and skipped to the kitchen. "My tummy's talking to me." I told Deidara making him grin and start making me food.

"What does your Tummy say it wants, yeah?" He asked making me think for a moment making my stomach growl.

"I think it wants ramen." I said then nodded. "Yea it definitely wants ramen." He laughed then and hugged me tightly before kissing my cheek.

"You're so cute, un! I just want to put you in my pocket, yeah!" He grinned making me force a cheesy grin back.

I sat down at the table and waited for my food as my tummy continued to talk. Suddenly Naruto entered and sat across from me. "Deidara-senpai?" He asked softly making Deidara turn around as Naruto gave him the puppy eyes he never knew he had.

"I'm making you food too." Dei-chan nodded making Naruto grin widely and hug Deidara tightly around the waist. "It's when you act like this, that I get really mad at Sasuke for what he's done to you."

We all nodded making Naruto bow his head and thank us with such a cute face we both glomped him.


	36. Chapter 36

I glanced over at Konan for a long time before I finally asked a question that's been bugging me. "Why do you have a flower in your hair? It's not like it looks bad I'm just curious as to why." I said simply making her smile at me.

"I used to wear a blue one to show my independence but now I wear a pink one to show my love for you." She smiled making me stare at her in awe.

"I wonder if I could wear one too…" I mused making everyone lean forward.

"What color would it be?" Konan asked as everyone licked their lips and waited.

I paused to think about it for a moment. I should take this question seriously since everyone seems so interested. I thought about it for a long time then finally came up with an answer.

"Have you thought of the color yet?" Pein asked leaning closer to me.

I thought for another moment then decided the color. "Okay I think I've got the colors now." I said making everyone hold their breath waiting. "Yellow and blue for Naruto! Since he's practically my brother now." I grinned making everyone cry anime tears.

"Does that mean you know where he is?" Sasuke asked darkly from across the room.

"Um… no." I said making him sigh and continue to look for my Naru-chan… but he can't have him! Naru-chan is mine!


	37. Chapter 37

"_Saku-chan?" A voice asked making me smile softly. "I love you." He finished taking my smile away._

I woke up angry knowing that I need to get this all over with quickly. I had an angry pout the whole time I walked downstairs, ate breakfast, and watched television. Finally someone spoke up. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sasori asked making me turn away and glare at the wall.

Sudden sounds from the television made me turn back to it as I ignored him. "We should make it a contest. Whoever can make Sakura happy gets some extra budget money." Pein said then left the room making Kakuza glare at him in angry horror. Then he smirked finally realizing he can get paid for this.

"Sakura I'll give you a dollar if you smile…" He said with such a creepy voice my eyes watered.

"Idiot!" Immediately Hidan hit Kakuza and glanced at me. My tears were gone but I still was upset.

Suddenly fireworks erupted around us. I ignored them and watched TV. I'm not really in the mood. I'm too angry.

Suddenly Sasori tackled me and started to tickle me making me laugh. "Yes! My art department gets more money!" He cried and kissed my cheek earning a slap and several Akatsuki members laughing at him as I stormed up to my room.

"What a group of idiots!" I laughed then crawled into my bed to take a nap.


	38. Chapter 38

I walked outside and found myself enveloped in a hug. My eyes had been closed to block out the sunlight when it happened, but when I opened my eyes no one was there but I could still feel the presence of that hug.

I shook my head and blinked away my tears before heading out into the garden. "Hey Kisame!" I grinned sitting next to him as he drank alcohol in the morning sun.

"Hey babe!" He cried making me laugh. He's drunk again. The drunk Akatsuki member wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in closer. "So what makes you want to visit an old fart face like me?" He asked making me laugh.

"It's because you say stuff like fart face." I teased making him laugh and then chuck my chin.

"You're going to stay here forever and then when you turn twenty-one we can be drinking buddies!" He laughed making me look at him hesitantly.

"I can't wait till I turn twenty-one!" I snickered then talked with him about everything which is code for nothing in particular.

I glanced over at the other plants then screamed when I saw Zetsu. "Sakura! No screaming when you're next to a drunk man!" Kisame shouted making me stare at him for a moment.

"Dude you're a fish!" I noted then ran off into the mansion hoping to escape from the scary Zetsu. He just looked at me with teary eyes.

"WHY MUST YOU FEAR ME?!" He cried to the sky making the birds fly away as Kisame and throw a tree at his head.

"Here let one of your own shut you up." He muttered then drunk more.


	39. Chapter 39

"Sakura?" A hesitant voice asked making me open my door to see Deidara. He held up my shattered skittles jar. On a normal day he would be six feet under but I couldn't bring myself to murder him today. "Are you okay?" He asked looking beyond scared. Thanks to the dripping sounds I knew he peed his pants.

"Yea, I'm fine." I smiled then took a deep breath. "And it's okay. Accidents happen." I said making him look at me oddly.

"Wait!" He cried as I tried to shut the door. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked as I looked at him oddly then smirked.

"Dude you already cut your hands, face, and arms up with the glass. That will be crap putting alcohol on." I informed him then shut the door in his face.

"Crap I pe- uh…. I'm going to my room now!" Deidara cried making me laugh then leave my room in search of nice cold berries. When I got to the kitchen I found poor Deidara knocked out and hung on the wall by grey duck tape. An arrow was made out of hot pink duck pointing at his crouch and the pee.

"Poor guy." I said simply then looking in the fridge for my cold berries. That's when I noticed a bowl balancing on Deidara's head. My berries!

I climbed up like a ninja and tried to get to my berries. Suddenly they crashed the ground making me scream bloody murder. I'm going to kill whoever did that…


	40. Chapter 40

I walked outside and decided I should just do it. There is nothing scary about him. He's just a plant… ew… I HATE PLANTS!!!! No! Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!

"Sakura?" Zetsu asked making me jump and turn away about to run. I stopped myself. I can't… I have to do this before it's all over.

"Hey Zetsu…" I whispered as fear gripped my heart.

"**Stupid girl! I'm not that scary!** No… what I want to say is… it's okay Sakura. I'm about as dangerous as Tobi." He said smiling, not helping his case at all.

"Zetsu, I know how scary Tobi can be." I said plainly then cleared my throat.

"What is it?" He asked making me force myself to stay in place and not run away from him.

Immediately I hugged the plant boy tightly. "Can you please help me steal some sake?" I asked him using my big green eyes to hopefully win him over. It worked… now I will drink all the sake I can the night before it happens!


	41. Chapter 41

I took a deep breath and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "I did not kidnap Naruto." I said honestly as I mentally reminded myself to feed Naruto again before I go to bed, and to get him an extra pillow since my closet is small and hard.

"Where the heck is he?!" Sasuke shouted before running around the mansion looking for him. I sighed then looked around the house for the things I need to feed my pet Naruto. In the kitchen I was able to find some cold pizza and coke. I ran both upstairs and handed it to the boy in my closet before handing him an extra pillow.

"Thank you Saku-chan!" He smiled as I softly closed the door then headed out the door to go hang out with the others. When I walked out the door Sasori was holding the phone out to me making me gasp and take it quickly.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice asked making me smile with a wide grin.

"Hey there!" I laughed and listened to his next instructions before hanging up. "Well that's a bummer… but I guess it can't be helped." I muttered then walked outside into the rain as it poured down gently barely getting me wet.

"Eh? What are you guys doing out here?" I asked as I noticed that all of the Akatsuki were outside. They all turned around and stared at me mischievously. That's when I noticed it. The giant plant that was ten times my height, made me turn around to head inside but it was too late. Everyone grabbed onto me and forced me closer to it.

"You have to hug it otherwise you are stuck out here forever!" Itachi warned smirking at me as Pein led me to the plant. I started to cry anime tears and try to escape them. When I realized I couldn't I tried to fight them off.

Sadly my fear seems to be taking my strength. It took an hour and a half before I finally hugged the stupid friggin plant. "There do you feel better about Zetsu now, un?" Deidara asked making me look up at Zetsu with his hopeful eyes staring into mine.

"Not really."


	42. Chapter 42

I continued to watch The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya making the Akatsuki glare at me. "Sakura-chan are you doing this is Tobi the good boy and everyone because of yesterday with the plant?" He asked sweetly making me turn and stare at him with a blank expression filled with darkness and ice.

"This anime is quite perverted." Itachi commented making me turn back to the show and ignore him. "Come on is Haruhi straight or does she have the hots for Miruku?" He asked making me turn and glare at him.

"She's straight…" I growled making everyone stare at me until I turned back to the screen. Suddenly Sasori raised his hand. "Yes Sasori?"

"Then does she like Kyon?" He asked looking excited and just like a young school boy making me get hyper for a moment and somewhat fangirl.

"Very good Sasori. Now let's see if you can figure out why I'm angry at you boys." I said in such a sickeningly sweet voice a strong cold breeze entered the room.

"Saku-chan is mad because you boys keep interrupting her show." Naru-chan whispered from under the coach making everyone but me look at him oddly.

"Correct Naru-chan! Now go back under the coach now!" I said happily just before Sasuke started walking down the main stairs heading towards us.

"I give up… I can't find Naruto anywhere…" He sighed looking depressed.

"He probably thought that you're an idiot and ran away." I informed him before we all turned back to my show except for a very angry Sasuke.


	43. Chapter 43

I stared at the room before me, then took down a couple of posters. "Are you leaving or something?" Sasuke asked staring at me oddly from my open door. I looked at him oddly before shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked making him turn and walk out. I ignored him and his stupid remark.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted making me run out of the room toward the voice. We both were in Hidan's room looking at a doll strapped to his sacrificial board as he took out a sword and stabbed it several times.

"You're weird." Sasuke and I both said at the same time before walking out and leaving Hidan to his dolls and long pointy sword.

"How are we going to explain Sasori's missing puppet?" I asked just as we both heard another scream that sounded like Sasori's.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPEICE!?" he shouted making Sasuke and me both run away to the nearest hiding spot. Sadly that was Deidara's room right when he was experimenting with explosives.

"No! Get away!" He shouted just as a huge explosion rang out. When Sasuke and I both woke up all the Akatsuki were crowded around me smiling as I stared up at them blankly.

"A normal home… like freaking I love Lucy!" Hidan joked making me smirk and cough up soot.

"Sorry, un…" Deidara said nervously as the others glared.


	44. Chapter 44

I smiled at Zetsu as he motioned for me to come closer. "It won't be here for a couple days but I bought you some. Kisame's will kill you, the first shot." He explained making me nod like an obedient child.

"Zetsu?" I asked softly making him turn around to look at me.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked making me run up to him and hug him tightly. It almost killed me to do this. He's a plant after all, a plant who's known to eat people. Still… he's Zetsu.

"Thank you so much!" I whispered into his chest making him pat my head before holding me in his arms. Suddenly Itachi came by and glared daggers at Zetsu before sounding the alarm. Immediately all of the Akatsuki members were around us ready to murder him.

"You should go, Sakura." Zetsu said softly making me gasp. "I don't want you to see what happens next." He said making me sigh in relief before running off to the kitchen. I noticed Sasuke there with an ice cream tub eating his heart out.

"Hey Sasuke." I said simply sitting across from him before going into the refrigerator to get my last bag of berries.

"You'll need to go out to get more soon." He muttered making me shake my head as he looked at me curiously.

"I won't need to. I'm good until then." I smiled then looked out the kitchen window at the boys fighting. He watched along with me before smirking.

"This is nice isn't it?" He asked as blood splattered across the walls. I nodded eating my berries by the handfuls.


	45. Chapter 45

Itachi walked into my room and glanced over at me oddly as I stared out the window my nose pressed against the window. I was looking for him once again. He should be coming to visit me soon! "What are you doing?" Itachi asked sitting behind me his hands touching the glass on either side of my arms. He leaned forward his chin on top of my head as he looked out the window with me.

"I'm waiting for my buddy! He's coming to visit me soon." I grinned making him smile. I could feel it. I found myself being picked up as my eyes widened. I looked up at Itachi as he placed me in his arms bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked him making the boy smirk at me.

"A girl like you should be having fun not waiting for some loser." He stated making me pout and glare.

"He is not a loser and…" Instantly the door bell rang making me jump down from his arms and ran to get the door. Immediately Itachi caught up with me and scooped me into his arms before opening the door. "Kabuto!" I cried and reached out towards him. He laughed and held my hands since it was obvious by Itachi's death glare that he is not letting me go.

"I heard the great news! So how much longer?" He asked making me start to get really sad. I thought about it then. I'm not sure… when will I finally be able to? I can at any time but I have to be ready, yet everyday I stay here makes it harder and harder.

"Next week!" I said simply and jumped down from Itachi's arms and dragged Kabuto to my room. He shrugged at the man as he gave Kabu-kun another death glare. "Not much time…" I whispered, then continued on acting cheerful.


	46. Chapter 46

I thought for a moment longer before turning lazily over to look at my desperate friend. "You have to come back to us!" He shouted making me turn back to the window, staring at the pouring rain. When will the rain finally end? I then glanced back over to my friend and sighed.

"Buddy I'm happy where I'm at right now. Please don't do this to me right now." I whispered not sad, just bored as I continued to look out the window. Suddenly I sat up in bed completely awake. Strange dream. Who was I talking to anyway?

"Saku-chan!" Tobi cried from outside my door. I glanced over at it and groaned. "I can hear you! If you don't open the door Tobi's going to barge in!" He called making me cover my head with a pillow as I hid under the sheets. Instantly he barged in and jumped onto the bed straddling me. "Saku-chan?" He whispered making me roll my eyes.

"Go away…" I growled before yawning trying hard not to kill the poor boy. Immediately he picked me up and dragged me into his room. My eyes widened then as I noticed that only his closet was full of weapons now, everything else was decorated with child-like innocence. The walls had Disney movie posters, and his wall was painted a light blue color. "Tobi… this is amazing!" I said completely shocked.

"Tobi made it just for you! Tobi's a good boy and wanted to show you how good he can be!" He smiled making me hug him tightly.

"Tobi I'm holding you close for a reason but even I don't know what it is." I muttered as he patted my back and held me closer.

"It's because you like Tobi best!" He informed me with the cutest voice making me laugh at him as we both headed into my room before crawling into my bed to sleep.

"I'll only let you sleep in my bed once!" I growled making him smile. We both fell asleep looking like little kids at nap time.


	47. Chapter 47

Glancing over at my photo album I had of my stay here so far I walked down the stairs feeling slightly dazed. "Saku-chan?" Naruto asked making me turn around and open my closet door.

"Yea, Naru-chan?" I asked making him smile and hold my hand tightly. I bent down then curled up next to him before closing the closet door.

"I love you." He whispered before gently falling asleep. I began to fall asleep too but then became wide awake when someone barged into my room.

"SAKURA YOU BETTER GET DOWNSTAIRS SOON FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!!" Konan screamed making me stare at the closet door blankly. She never screams. I wonder why she's so mad at me…

"You better go…" Naru-chan whispered making me get up and leave making sure to close and lock both doors behind me. I didn't think about much of anything as I headed downstairs until I saw Zetsu with my sake.

"Thank you!" I shouted running up to him and giving him a humungous hug. He blushed lightly before giving me a bottle. I smirked at a shocked Kisame before guzzling it all down hardly tasting the bitter flavor.

"WOOHOO!" I cried making everyone stare at me oddly. Soon I was all over the place. "Kisame did your mom do it with a fishy to have you?" I asked making Kisame blush before running out the room screaming 'my mom's just a bit weird!' Then I walked up to Sasori making him look down at me nervously. "How can your pants bulge sometimes when you're made out of wood?" I asked making him lean down and whisper something in my ear. "Ooh." I murmured then continued to ask weird questions.

"Deidara do your hands ever make-out with each other?" I asked making him blush and run out of the room like Kisame. He was screaming something like 'no one understands!'

Finally Konan walked up to me and forced me to lay down. Immediately I began to yawn and get sleepy. "Alright let's take you to bed little gal." She smirked picking me up in her arms before taking me into my room. When she set me down on my bed and placed me under the covers, Konan kissed my forehead goodnight.

"Thank you…" I whispered making her smile and begin to leave as I passed out.


	48. Chapter 49

Tobi was hugging me tightly. The only reason why I was objecting to this, was simply because he's in my bed. "Tobi why are you sleeping in my bed?" I asked making him grin in his sleep.

"One of your friends is sleeping in my bed so Tobi's very sorry. Tobi's a good boy but he had nowhere else to go, even though he remembered that you said never again!" He cried looking distressed. I got up immediately and ran into his room.

Suddenly a grown man jumped me making me fall to the ground as I gasped out in pain as Oreo looked at me happily. "Hey…" I groaned slowly turning blue as he continued to straddle me. "What's up?" I muttered as he finally got up off of me.

"I came here to see my darling little Sakura early!" He cried making me stare at him oddly for a moment before he hugged me tightly again. Suddenly Deidara and Sasori walked into the room.

"Hey Tobi I need that- holy crap! What are you doing here again?!" Deidara cried falling back into Sasori who finally glanced up from his art pad. His eyes widened when he saw Oreo and I in an odd position. I was on the floor with Oreo hugging me tightly our bodies pressed together.

"Hello little boys. Can you please leave us be now? We're busy if you can't tell." Oreo said making our predicament sound worse. Instantly Itachi headed into the room.

"Hey Tobi- what are… never mind… I can't deal with this and a hangover at the same time." He grumbled before leaving us alone.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked then shoving Oreo off of me before walking up to the boys. They stared at me still shocked for a moment before they both smirked and shook their heads.

"You almost got us Deidara but our little Sakura is too innocent to be with the likes of you!" Sasori laughed making me look at him oddly.

"But I'm with Oreo all the time." I murmured making everyone but Oreo stare at me in complete shock and horror. He used to be my teacher and best neighbor after all. "We did stuff all the time." Like rollerblading and going out to the movies.

The boys stared at me in complete shock before retiring to their rooms. "That's odd. Oh well, you have to leave now Oreo!"

"What? That's mean!" He cried running a hand through his long silky black hair. I rolled my eyes and brought him over to the window making his eyes widen. "I think I can go through the front door…" He said simply looking scared.

"No! Now get out!" I growled shoving him out the window before I finally crashed on the bed. It's finally time… Tomorrow's the day….


	49. Chapter 50

I decided today that I am in love with all of the Akatsuki members, even Zetsu. I'm not in love with Sasuke or Naruto, they aren't even members. I stopped and traced my drawers. Before long this place had become my home. I mean I've lived here for months, how could I not think it was?

This whole place, this mansion, it's been my world for a long time. I smiled softly and held onto myself tightly. How is it all over now? All the Akatsuki members were asleep when I packed my things and got Naruto ready. "Come on bro, it's time for us to go now." I whispered as tears filled up my eyes.

No more killing Deidara and Sasori, no more running from Zetsu, no more being annoyed by Tobi, no more watching Hidan to make sure he doesn't sacrifice humans or cuss, no more being sweet to Kakuza to make him cut others budgets for me, and no more Konan and her random fun. "Saku-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked softly as we slowly walked down the stairs.

I looked back at the dark house as emotions filled me. This is it. I'm finally leaving and from now on I will never be able to see them again. I won't ever come back, I know this, but I still desperately want to stay here forever and just live with them and their random arguing and fighting.

I have to go though, I've been doing this my whole life. I live somewhere for several months then I leave. Once I begin to get attached then it's time to go, but somehow when I came here I didn't notice how attached I was getting. It was killing me to look at the dark mansion, I knew that if I stayed here for any longer than I won't be able to bring myself to leave. I have to though.

I will no longer be able to live here in this place anymore. I'm no longer the Akatsuki's little girl. I let myself cry soft tears as I taped a note to the door before leaving the house. I watched myself close the door as my whole body went numb. "I'm not okay, Naruto. I have to leave several people whom I love. It's okay though. I have a new home I'm going to take you to. I will get over this one day."

_Dear Akatsuki,_

_Don't bother to look for me, and just to let you know this was none of you guys' fault. Not even Zetsu's. I love you all and I'm crying just thinking of leaving but I have to. I'm going and I will not be back here again. We all loved each other and that will break us both. I hope you'll remember me, that will be yours to keep along with the skittles I've left behind. _

_Goodbye,_

_Sakura Haruno_


	50. Chapter 51

"Everyone I would like to announce something." I said loudly making the meeting be called to order. Everyone looked up like puppies waiting to hear I love them as I stood high above the rest. "The writer decided to make me tell you all who I chose to marry out of all of the Akatsuki, sadly I will not actually be marrying them, due to the obvious."

Instantly everyone waited knowing this would be good. "Get on with it *****." Hidan growled making me throw a hammer at him before coughing twice to get everyone's attention.

"I choose to marry Zetsu, and the reason I will not marry him is simply because I do not want to have his mutant children." I said making everyone laugh except for poor Zetsu who was crying.

**P.S. Everyone guess what! There's a sequal! It's called Sound trouble! Read it and weep adoring fans!**


End file.
